The Return to Freddy's 4
TRTF4= The Return To Freddy's 4 is a FNaF fangame made by BFPFilms424/Tyler and is a sequel to The Return to Freddy's 3. The game, like with the other games in Volume 1, would've received a major update along with the other games, but like the other games, those have been cancelled alongside The Return to Freddy's 5 and the rest of Volume 2. Story 15 years after Fazbear Fantasy Land has been demolished, the government has come to a decision to make animatronics legal again. What they don't realize is the terrible mistake they just made... Gameplay The player assumes the role of Blake once again. The player uses the cameras to watch the animatronics, like before, and when one runs past, he/she must equip the Locker, or in Freddy Fazbear and Lockjaw's case, pull the Smoke lever. If this is not done, the animatronic will attack and kill the player. Animatronics *Lockjaw *Kitty FazCat *Freddy Fazbear *Bonnie *Koly *Sally Humans *Blake (Vol. 1) *Phone Buddies *Vincent (albeit in pre-recorded messages) Hidden Animatronics *Purple Freddy *Golden Lockjaw *Golden Freddy Trivia * TRTF 4 was originally meant to release on December 25th, 2015 (Christmas Day), though the release date was eventually changed after a while. **This was because several weeks before TRTF 4 was planned to be released, a near finished beta copy was leaked out on May 17th, 2015 by SkillereX, Scrubby and Vadofo. Two days later, the game was released due to it being mostly complete. You can check out the early build here. * While TRTF5 was planned to be the next game in the series, the next game in the timeline was actually going to be The Return to Freddy's: Frankburt's. * TRTF4 is the only TRTF game without Chica or Foxy, most likely since neither of them survived the destruction of Fazbear Fantasy Funland back in the third game of this franchise. * The newspaper at the beginning of the game has some messages around it. **For example, one says "mew" over and over again, one talks about a TRTF fan movie, and others talk about Poniator's experience with the games, and how he fell in love with Kitty. * Most models have major changes, other than being less damaged. * An Extras Menu known as Nightmare Fuel is present in the game, featuring the animatronics included in this game and such. * It was speculated that this game possibly took place in 2013, as they also speculated that The Return to Freddy's 3 may have taken place in 1998 (see the trivia of TRTF3), plus this game takes place 15 years after the fact. However, according to The Dreadful Truth, it actually takes place in 2030. *BFP's least favorite TRTF game is TRTF4, as revealed by a post he made on Reddit. *The second teaser featuring Golden Lockjaw states the phrase, "Welcome My Son..." It was a quote from Pink Floyd's song called "Welcome To The Machine". **This is most likely not a coincidence. *The jumpscare scream was made by ToonsterGames, who was one of the developers of the cancelled TRTF 5. *This game took 3-4 weeks to make, hence why Tyler stated in a reddit post that this was his least favorite game he made. *When the player gets jumpscared, the office moves/shakes. **This may be intentional, though it's most likely a glitch. Glitches * Sometimes, when Sally attacks the player, only the first frame of her attack will show, the player will not die, and the full scream will be heard. * While this may not be a glitch, un-equipping the Locker while Bonnie is looking at the player, she will stay there and be inactive. This can be used as a strategy, as Bonnie is a big threat normally. |-|Gallery= NOT ALL SCREENSHOTS AND TEXTURES GO HERE Gameplay Output_YWDvv8.gif|The intro cutscene shown when you launch the game for the first time. TRTF4Menu.png|The Main Menu of the game. TRTF 4 Newspaper.png|The newspaper shown at the start of Night 1. Gud.png|A screenshot of the newspaper shown after completing DragonDave mode OfficeOutside.gif|A Texture of The Office 815.png|Ditto Teasers Teaserlarger.jpg|The very first teaser for the game, showcasing CAM 09. 4 teaser.jpeg|The second teaser for the fourth game, introducing Golden Lockjaw with the text "Welcome my son..." TRTF4_teaser.jpg|Yet another teaser, now featuring Lockjaw. HaveIimproved.jpg|A teaser featuring Freddy Fazbear's new appearance for the game. There's not only 2.jpg|Another teaser, featuring Golden Lockjaw and Golden Freddy with the caption "There's not only two..." Always remember.jpg|A teaser saying "always remember....." Welcome.jpg|A banner for the game, featuring Golden Lockjaw. TRTF 4 .jpg|A teaser featuring Golden Lockjaw offline 1.jpg|An "offline" teaser featuring Lockjaw and Kitty FazCat Offline 2.jpg|Another "offline" teaser again featuring Lockjaw and Kitty FazCat |-|Audio= The music that plays on the main menu called Welcome to Chaos made by Ross Bugden. The sound that plays when any of the animatronics jumpscare the player. WARNING LOUD! Category:Games Category:TRTF4 (The Return To Freddy's 4) Category:TRTF Volume 1 Category:TRTF4 Category:Original TRTF Saga